


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sick fic taking place in late season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Can You Feel The Love Tonight- Elton John

When Kurt cancels their date and tells Blaine not to drive up from Dalton - no it’s fine Blaine, I have a fever is all - the last thing he expects is to see him on his doorstep. Blaine’s in looser than normal jeans and a comfy sweater, holding his messenger bag and a big smile on his face.

“Not that I appreciate it, but why are you here?” Kurt asks, suddenly insecure in his loose pajamas and wrapped in his comforter.  
  
“I brought movies,” Blaine offers, gesturing to his satchel.

And as much as Kurt warns Blaine about getting him sick, he knows that Blaine’s probably tired from the dive and it’s cold outside. Plus even though Kurt’s not in health to do anything, he’s not going to pass up a house alone with his boyfriend.

Too tired to encounter stairs again, Kurt suggests they stay in the living room, where Blaine makes popcorn for the both of them and puts on the Lion King.

“I know your throat hurts,” Blaine says on the floor, looking up at Kurt who’s stretched out on the couch above him. “So I promise to sing every song for the both of us.”

Kurt attempts to laugh until it spurs on another coughing fit.

Kurt falls asleep right at the end of Hakuna Matata with a small smile on his face, Blaine covering him with a comforter and climbing on the couch next to him.

“You’ll get sick,” he warns, stirring slightly but not pushing Blaine away.

“I don’t care,” Blaine remarks as he watches Simba and Nala reunite in the moonlight. He wraps his arms around Kurt, and hums along to the ballad the animated couple starts singing to each other on the television screen.

Blaine misses two days of school that week due to the fever contracts, but he and Kurt watch the Lion King three more times, so he doesn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are appreciated!


End file.
